Long Time, No See
by CaityPineapple
Summary: A drabble set during The Stolen Earth. Wilf has a webcam. Simple. 10Rose.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who or the BBC.

**AN: **Just a small drabble thing I thought of after watching The Stolen Earth and Journey's End.

Long Time, No See

Rose Tyler was sitting at the desk in Wilf and Sylvia's living room, staring at the laptop in mild annoyance. The people on the small screen were chatting animatedly about the Doctor, their lives since, and the current predicament the Earth was in.

She sighed and ran her hands through her long, peroxide-blonde hair exasperatedly, "This isn't fair..."

Rose continued to watch the screen as it flickered and another box was added to the screen. She looked closer at the pair; the Doctor and Donna.

**"**Oh, this _so_ isn't fair," Rose cried, jumping to her feet and turning to Wilf and Sylvia, "Are you _sure_ you don't have a webcam?"

Wilf shifted uncomfortably,** "**Yeah, I'll go get it. I had to hide it from her," He gestured to Sylvia, who looked surprised.

**"**Dad! I told you not to buy one ages ago!" She weakly argued, trying to appear annoyed, but ending up rather impressed.

**"**Yeah, we can save the world with it, now. How good is that?" He added happily, and rushed out of the room.

Rose grinned and sat back down at the desk, trying to catch up on the conversation, but finding her eyes drawn to the Doctor. He looked older, much older than he had looked on Bad Wolf Bay, and worn out.

Donna glanced around the screen in wonder, recognising only a few of the faces, but delighted none-the-less, "It's like an outer space Facebook!"

The Doctor scanned the screen quickly, smiling at the faces of his allies and friends, before remembering the 'Bad Wolf' message earlier. His smile faltered a little as he replied, "Everyone except Rose."

Rose snapped out of her trance at the mention of her name on the Doctor's lips, she turned down the corridor, calling to Wilf, who she could hear shuffling about and looking through drawers, "Hurry!"

She looked back to the screen to see Donna talking, mostly to herself, "There's Martha... And," She leaned forward eagerly, "Who's...he?" She pointed to the Torchwood screen, smiling.

Rose laughed lightly and listened in to the Doctor.

"Captain Jack," He paused, before adding, "Don't! Just...don't."

Rose watched as Donna leaned back, disappointed, but continued to scan the screen. She turned at the sound of Wilf hurrying into the living room, took the web cam from him with a quick "thanks" and plugged it in hurriedly. A green light blinked on, and she saw herself being added to the conversation on the laptop.

**"**Yes, I finally got through! Took bloody long enough," She sighed, running a hand through her hair again, before turning back to the screen.

Rose watched as the Doctor performed a completely unintentional, but highly amusing double take, before stating weakly, "Rose..." He seemed to get a hold of himself, and quipped, "Long time no see!"

Rose grinned at the familiar banter, and joined in, grinning,___"_Yeah, well, been busy, you know..."

Martha caught on, and stated, mainly for her own benefit,"Oh, my god!"

Donna stared at the screen, mouth hanging open, gobsmacked, "This is _Rose_ Rose? Your Rose? In my house Rose?"

The Doctor grinned, still staring at Rose,"Just the same."

Jack, seizing his opportunity while the conversation died down, turned his attention to Rose, "Good to see you Rose! Looking good I see."

**"**Thanks, Jack. It's great to see you, too," She shifted her focus to the older brunette, "And you Sarah."

Sarah Jane startled, noticing she was being addressed, added, smiling warmly, "You too, Rose."

The Doctor snapped into action, rapidly jumping around the console, flicking switches and turning knobs, "Ok, I'm picking you all up and then we'll all meet you at Donna's house, Rose."

**"**Sounds like a plan," Rose grinned, anticipation filling her quickly.

**"**See you soon."

**"**Not if I see you first."

The Doctor grinned at Rose and threw down the final lever with a flourish, bringing the TARDIS down to Earth.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose stood and spun around wildly as the familiar TARDIS whooshing sound filled the Noble's front room. She grinned as it started to materialise in the corner, becoming slowly opaque.

Sylvia gasped from her place on the couch and quickly stood, "Oh my god!"

The door opened and the Doctor instantly leapt out, glancing around urgently. He noticed Rose a few feet away and hurried toward her, stumbling slightly as he bashed his shin on the coffee table.

Rose laughed as he cursed under his breath, and scooped her up into a hug.

"I've missed you," He buried his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

"I've missed you, too," Rose giggled as he sighed, his breath tickling her neck.

The Doctor pulled away slightly, still holding her tightly to him, "I never got to finish my sentence," He grinned, "Rose Tyler, I love you."

They grinned together for a moment before the Doctor leant down swiftly and kissed her soundly on the lips.

******End**

**AN:******** Reviews are love. :D**


End file.
